Water Master Age Touo
Water Master Age Touo is master of water, of course. He's created to protect water and be it's ruler, as it affects even of it's habitats. Appearance Personality He's neutral among all creatures that spend their lives in water and have fun there, but he destroys all things from other environments that make problems. Powers *Apsolute Water Control - Water Master Age Touo is capable of controlling all things water in his environment and even beyond. He can create things made of water like creatures. *Ability to merge with water - He can merge with water and become invisible any time. *Durability - He's very durable, standing very cold and hot temperature. He can stand pressure in the deepest points of oceans with ease to not blow himself up (:D) *Immunity to fire - Can't be damaged by fire in any way. Techniques Water Dragons He can create water dragons in huge amount and they are capable of destroying many enemies and regeneration. There are 3 types of these dragons: Ice, Liquid and Gas, each having unique abilities. It's ammount of creating is limitless, until of course Water Master Age Touo gets tired. Ice Dragons Ice Dragons have ability to freeze his enemies for certain amount of time and destroy it. Their attacks are white colored and they can sometimes be invisible. If Z-Fighter touches it, he'll be frozen for whole 100 millenniums. Liquid Dragons Those dragons are "undestructable". They can be cutted, but nothing will happen, because they will get in their shape again. They have limit of 100 milleniums. They have Acid Water, that can both burn and cool down enemy. Z Warrior will be melted with ease by that attack. Gas Dragons These are the fastest and strongest dragons in variations of Water Dragons. They can go with very crazy speeds and they can separate their atoms to enter in victim's body and destroy it, by transforming in another types of dragons. Temperature Change - He's capable of changing temperature of water to any temperature he thinks of. He never though of infinite temperature because it can burn whole omniverse. Water Shield - He can create shield made of water, with 2 types: liquid and ice. It can stop almost every attack, that includes fire ones. If all Z-Fighters merge their power to create mighty Kamehameha, it can't obtain to scratch it's first layer, of total 27. Liquid Shield This shield is capable of moving, which is good, because Water Master Age Touo must collect sea creatures to attack in this stance. These are deadly sharks and maybe Water Dragons. Ice Shield This is the hardest shield of Water Master Age Touo. It can move by rolling in water or at bottom of water area he is at. It can eject spikes that cause massive damage. Telekinesis - Water Master Age Touo can use telekinesis. Water clones - Can create water clones of himself. They have all states and they can merge with water, ice or steam. Hydraulic Pressure change - Can change Hydraulic pressure enough to blow his enemies up. If a Z-Fighter gets in faze of this technique, he will blow up with ease. Nazo can also can be blown up with absolute ease. Water Tornadoes These mighty tornadoes are capable of spinning with high speeds and causing massive damages. If Z Fighter gets involved into this hurricane, he will spin so much atoms will separate in smaller particles like nucleons and smaller! They use energy from things it takes. Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters made by GenkiDamaXL Category:Water Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters